


Jamie the Gentleman

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Innocence, Jamie is a true gentleman, Prince Charming - Freeform, courtesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gathers to watch the fireworks, however two start smooching before the new year even begins!  Blue Pearl is curious, and so asks everyone's favorite mailman to explain the little details.  Jamie x Blue Pearl.  Blamie.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie the Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> I was very inspired by a certain piece that was recently added to Kibbles-Bits' art collection on Tumblr... in return for entering her second Grasper challenge, I asked for Blamie Eskimo kissing... and it's so gosh darn adorable. If you ever have the time, go check it out! It's darling.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe; it rightfully belongs to Rebecca Sugar!

"What in the name of the Diamonds are they doing?" asked Powder, who immediately jolted a hand to her lips afterwards. "Oh my! I-I cannot believe I just cursed..."

A low chuckle piled her stomach with butterflies as she was tugged into the warm embrace of Jamie the mailman. His big nose buried itself into her mop of pale blue hair, eyes locking with the couple that sat before them, bathing in the starlight.

Steven had suggested that his family should take some time out of their schedule to spend New Year's together. And by family, that meant everyone in his family. Which included all Gems, his father, Connie, and of course, who could forget Jamie? He considered Steven as his little brother, and was very emotional when he received the invitation to the get-together. Certain family members sat together, whether it was near friends or infatuated significant others. (Everyone except for Lapis Lazuli, who was quite comfortable by herself; she claimed the roof of the lighthouse and decided that it was the perfect spot.) Lemon, otherwise known as Yellow Pearl, had gone off in search of her beloved mayor.

While Peridot and Amethyst roamed the shore with pots and pans in hand, Steven, Connie, Greg & Garnet all sat on one blanket and watched the sparks fly between Jasper and Pearl before the real fireworks began.

So that left the lonely pearl with the energetic mailman.

Powder watched with intensity as the two veterans gently brushed their lips against one another's, fingers clutching the sleeves of their goofy sweaters that violently clashed. She'd never seen anything like this before in all her years. A Jasper and Pearl... together? Back on Homeworld, the Diamonds wouldn't surely tolerate this strange behavior. But she had to remind herself that she was no longer stationed on her former home. On Earth, gems of any court could do anything they wanted; as long as they followed through in protecting the planet at all costs.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," replied Jamie. "And, to answer your question - they're kissing."

Powder relaxed herself in the actor's embrace for a moment as she continued to watch the romance explode.

"Kissing...," she echoed thoughtfully. She bumped her nose underneath the tip of his chin, oblivious to the coral pink that spread throughout Jamie's face.

Jamie cleared his throat.

"Yes, it's a tradition for New Year's," he told her. "It's just... something we humans - or, in this case, gems as well - do. For instance, you're sort of doing it right now."

"Oh... oh my!"

Quickly she scrambled away from his cuddle and bowed her head, humiliated.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Jamie smiled sweetly. "What...? No, don't be! You were only Eskimo kissing me, it's innocent as could be."

"Are you sure?" asked Powder. "I... I didn't mean to intrude your personal space, Jamie."

"Of course not," said Jamie softly. He then crawled forward on his hands and knees and soon knelt down in front of her. "It was awfully nice. No one has given me an Eskimo kiss before. Would you... like to learn about another kiss before the year is over?"

Powder considered the suggestion for a minute; he was such a kind man that she could not refuse his offer. Otherwise, he'd be heartbroken, and she couldn't bare to see him shed any tears. With a final decision made, she nodded.

"I suppose so."

"All right then," said Jamie slowly. "Hold out your hand."

The pearl did as he instructed.

The mailman lifted a few of her delicate fingers with his own in midair. My goodness, he could hardly breathe as he gazed down at them. He had never seen such beautiful fingers before, they looked so frail that he was afraid that he'd break them just by one touch. To his luck, they did no such thing. Exhaling a steady breath, Jamie leaned forward and planted his lips across Powder's trembling knuckles.

His mouth was so light, like a feather; the press was ticklish and delightful.

As Jamie finished the kiss, the atmosphere around them changed. Crowds from all over the beach cheered. Whistles zipped through the air, followed by loud, crashing booms and bursts of colors. Friends welcomed their loved ones with hugs and kisses, wishing them the happiest of new years as an alarmed Powder fell into Jamie's arms, shivering from head to toe.

"Oh... oh, Powder," he cooed, combing his fingers through her wild tangles, "it's okay. They're just fireworks. Nothing's going to hurt you, I promise."

He squeezed her hands in reassurance.

Slowly, tearfully, the gem raised her head and met his gaze. A gleam was in his brown eyes which held sincerity and love. A sign that read, _Just trust me on this_.

"I _promise_..."

Powder nodded thoroughly, believing every word.

They were the only two that were silent throughout the whole show, until Powder spoke.

"...Jamie..."

"Yes?"

"We're... Eskimo kissing again."

The man grinned his brightest and nuzzled her nose lovingly. Powder broke out into a coy smile, caught in the moment.

"Yes... so we are."


End file.
